Fallout: Terraria (Origins) Episode 3: Civil War
By Terrarian Pony Author's note: This series is inspired by a famous Minecraft Roleplay Youtuber, who has given me anonymous permission through a Youtube live stream to use his character in this series. Xylophoney is a cool, cool dude, and you should check out his channel which I will link below. https://m.youtube.com/user/XylophoneyGames The character Xylo is property of Xylophoney. Thank you for reading, and if you do read this please check out his channel. Previously Next Story: Terrarian Pony presents... Fallout: Terraria Origins Episode 3 Civil War ... Xylo (Narrating):" Previously on Fallout: Terraria Origins..." ___ Xylo:" It's just another day of cleaning the halls, and hanging out with my buddies. What could go wrong?" ___ George:" Just working up a sweat here, doing maintenance as usual. Except now, I'm hoping that I don't get the vote majority." ___ Voice 1:" You should vote for him, Xylo..." Xylo:" Wh-what? No... nah! He's too nice. Why would I vote for someone who's nice?" ___ Xylo:" What's wrong? You still worried you're gonna be voted Overseer?" Mevoda:" Of course I am going to get the most votes." ___ Aiden:" The resident with the majority vote is... Xylo!" ___ Xylo:" You know how screwed up this is, right?" ___ Xylo:" I had a plan, you see." ___ Mevoda:" Y-you're crazy." Xylo:" No I'm not... I'm being sensible." ___ Xylo:" What if... we open the Mineshaft?" ___ Random 1:" Are you saying we need to go OUTSIDE!" Random 2:" How would our children be any safer!" Random 3:" This is blasphemy!" ___ Liz:" I want ten kids." ___ Mevoda:" Oh, it's not going to open." ___ Xylo:" Oh, I see...You gave the rioters weapons, and told them to block the exit. Clever Mevoda, clever." ___ Xylo:" You know what this means, right?" Mevoda:" War..." Xylo:" War never changes." ___ Xylo (Narrating intro):" In the world of total atomic cataclysm, with mutants and raiders... the fate of this once great land falls to us. Some people kill for scraps, or do worse. Others fight the good fight, in attempt to better the wasteland, and make it habitable once more. This is the story... of Fallout: Terraria Origins!" ... two weeks later... The Mineshaft was filled with rioters and orderlies, fighting against each other. Bullets flying every which way. Xylo was weidling his golden desert eagle. Liz was wiping out rioters with just a diamond sword. Xylo and his supporters were almost near the entrance door. Their medic was down, and Xylo and his supporters needed to rely on rationing of medical supplies. Xylo:" Keep going! There is something I must do!" Xylo walked away from the battle for a moment. He walked down a corridor past the med bay, and through a door that leads to the Overseer's office. There, Mevoda was pointing a 32. revolver at Xylo's head. Xylo:" Go ahead... shoot me. You won't do it." Mevoda:" Yes I will, Xylo. You need to stop this madness, or I will." Xylo:" You know that I am right, that's why you won't do it. You can make a change. But you are either with me, or against me." Mevoda:" I'd say I'm against you then." Voice:" I change my mind. Do not kill him. He is... of significant importance in the future." Xylo:" Very well. I can't kill you, so I'll let you walk. But..." Xylo used M.A.T.S. (Mana-Tech Assisted Targeting Spell), and aimed for Mevoda's left leg, and pulled the trigger. The bullet went right through Mevoda's kneecap, and cippled it as he screamed. Xylo:" But you'll walk with a limp." Xylo turned, and walked away. ... Xylo wasted his last bullet on Mevoda, so he was forced to use his magic. Xylo has an entire book of spells, but his preference is lightning magic. Bolts of electricity burst from his hands. It was supposed to be a last resort. At last, they were nearing the exit, though they were walking right into a trap. An ambush. They were outnumbered now, and only a few able men and women. This was getting out of hand. Xylo knew there was no choice, but to kill them. He knew it would cost him his soul. No, that had been taken from him years ago. The things he has seen. The innocence that have suffered at his feet. It was all happening again. After Sixteen years of living in an underground fallout shelter, it was all coming back to him. ... The gear shaped door began to screech open. There were five left. Xylo, Liz, and three others. Xylo:" It will be a new era this day. Though we are small in numbers, we should still be able to rebuild." Xylo heard the click of a pistol at his head. One of his supporters had changed his mind. Xylo:" You realize it's too late to go back, don't you? You can't make up for what we did." Civilian:" No... you can't, but we can." He turned his gun on the two other random residents, and fired, afterwards, turning the gun on himself. Xylo:" Don't do this! You have so much to live for! I did this for all of you!" Civilian:" It wasn't right. We slaughtered. And now that blood will be on your hands." He looked up at the ceiling, and spoke softly. Civilian:" Dear Gods. Forgive me, for I have sinned. Please accept me into your realm, and give me life once agai- guh..." A piercing sound, followed by choking noises, and THUMP! The body hit the ground hard after Liz ejected her sword from his chest. She walked on by without a word. Xylo slumped to his knees in realization. He did this. This was on him. No other man. Xylo:" I had too much power. Too much strength... I deserve worse than death. It is all happening once more. I..." He looked beneath the corpse's hand. It was a recorder with holotape in it. Holotapes were used to record and play back messages through terminals. He grabbed the recorder, and shut it off. He took out the holotape out, and slipped it into his Terrain-Gadget. It was a computer device all residents of Mineshaft 3 had to wear on their arms, as soon as they were old enough to have a job. He played back the recording. (Playing back holotape) Xylo:" It will be a new era this day. Though we are small in numbers, we should still be able to rebuild." *Gun clicking* Xylo:" You realize it's too late to go back, don't you? You can't make up for what we did." Civilian:" No... you can't, but we can." *Two gun shots* Xylo:" Don't do this! You have so much to live for! I did this for all of you!" Civilian:" It wasn't right. We slaughtered. And now that blood will be on your hands. Dear Gods. Forgive me, for I have sinned. Please accept me into your realm, and give me life once agai- guh..." *Piercing, choking, thump. Footsteps.* Xylo:" I had too much power. Too much strength... I deserve worse than death. It is all happening once more. I..." A few seconds later the recording stopped. Xylo played back the recording several times, each time more depressing then the last. This was on him. Liz:" You coming?" Xylo:" Yeah..." He took the recording out of his Terrain-Gadget, and placed it next to the body. Xylo:" People need to know what went on here." He got up, and walked out from the exit. It lead into a dark tunnel, filled with radroaches, and somehow intact Terra-Tech equipment, as well as the skeletons of the people that tried to get in. A few of the corpses were risen from the dead, and became mindless drones, needless to say those bodies had to be put down. There were a few supply crates, but whatever was in them was long gone by now. Finally, they had reached a bright point in the tunnel. The light wasn't very far. Xylo couldn't wait to see the light of day again. He ran past Liz, and into the sun... if the sun were two bright spotlights shining in his face, reflecting off his black shades. It was actually night. But he couldn't see many stars, for they were blocked by dark clouds. The moon was barely visible through the cracks, and he couldn't see the land for very far, just a few lights off in the distance. Xylo was breathing heavy now, his hand over his eyes, blocking the spotlights. When he finally got out of the light, he could see the roaming zombies and skeletons that had always been lurking during the nights. A few creepers and spiders. Not a single person for miles to be seen. But then again, he was alone in the dark. No, not alone. Alone with a psychotic woman with a sword. Liz:" So, where to now?" Xylo:" Yeah, about that Liz, I need to kill you now." Liz:" What? But you promised." Xylo:" I know... it's not you, it's me... okay, it's mostly you, because of your criminal record..." Liz:" Says the man that was elected Overseer!" Xylo:" Look, my point is, we just aren't right for each other. It's just not our destiny. We have our own paths to walk. Yours is in the ground. Mine... mine should be walked alone." Xylo turned to see what he couldn't in the dark. Xylo:" This world deserves better than us, but now that I am out of there, I can make a change. Do better things for this world. There is no other wa-AAY!!" A diamond sword went through his chest. Xylo:" AAAAAAAAAAGH!" Liz:" How very disappointing. You lied to me. If I can't have you... no one can." She pulled out, and slowly and carefully lowered his body to the ground. Xylo:" Th-thank... you." His body fell limp on the dirt. TO BE CONTINUED...Category:Stories Category:Minecraft/Terraria Category:Minecraft Crossovers Category:Crossovers Category:Inspired by Youtuber Category:Fallout: Terraria